


An Eavesdropper’s Guide to Active Sonar

by abandonedplant



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adult Age Gap, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Gift Exchange, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Mutual Interest, Size Difference, SpringFicletExchangeTKS2020, Strength Kink, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, brief mention of intersex/transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/pseuds/abandonedplant
Summary: Ukyo is usually content to sit back and listen from the safety of his usual routine. One night, an echo from the past compels him to make some noise.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2020 TKS Spring Ficlet Gift Exchange





	An Eavesdropper’s Guide to Active Sonar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina_Silversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, Kat!

Saionji Ukyo supposed it was fitting that—years into serving as a submarine sonar operator—his very first familygram was a vague reference to the anniversary of a one-night-stand- _cum_ -first date.

“So you finally got your familygram cherry popped! I was worried about you, man.”

“Get a load of this! Saionji here has a feisty girlfriend!”

“It’s always the quiet ones. Teach me your ways, Saionji-sensei.”

_I’ll be forever grateful for that purple cheongsam. I don’t regret ripping your shirt. You remember the sound, right? That night, I got my first taste of you. If I could only have one meal for the rest of my life...I’m wearing your ridiculous cap; come get it back._

***

“Uh oh, Asagiri’s on the prowl again. Want to place bets?” Tamura leaned over from the other side of the bar. “Ten thousand says he’ll be adding another wallet to his collection.”

“I know it’s a slow night when you start placing bets on your patrons’ love lives.” Not that Northern Lights was ever packed. The relaxed atmosphere set it apart from most of the other bars in Ni-chōme, and it was the main reason Ukyo frequented the establishment. With a healthy mix of regulars and new faces from all walks of life, it was perfect for picking up easy company between deployments without destroying his eardrums in the process. It would be nice to have someone to come back to, but Ukyo could still hear the latest divorcé’s muffled sobs from his bunk. Poor Matsumoto. “And I’ll pass. Getting kicked to death by a horse is a level of kink not even I aspire to.”

“That saying needs to be updated. Maybe ‘run over by a taxi?’ Anyways, I’d hardly call what Asagiri does a ‘love life.’ I mean, disguising himself as a woman and going to a hotel with some random guy? Guy likes Asagiri’s ‘fishing pole and tackle box,’ they have a good time together; guy flips out, Asagiri makes off with guy’s wallet. You call that a love life?” Tamura picked up an already-spotless pint glass and started polishing it with his towel. “I call it some fucked-up experiment. Or a cry for help.”

“Asagiri can handle himself. But if you’re so worried, why not make an honest man out of him?” Predictably, that put a sputtering end to the conversation, letting Ukyo focus his attention on Gen and his latest playmate/victim. He tuned out Tamura’s protestations and the smooth jazz playing over the bar speakers, training his ears on the couple occupying one of the back tables. Asagiri’s high-pitched voice had just the slightest hint of a Cantonese accent and the standard polite speech of a foreigner to match his Chinese-style purple dress. So Guy had the pleasure of “Yin-Bou’s” company tonight. As for Guy...he was young, mid-twenties? A good decade younger than Ukyo, at any rate. Guy spoke with the confident cadence of a man thoroughly comfortable in his own skin. The questions he asked Asagiri brimmed with genuine interest, and his sharp, boisterous laughter made Ukyo feel like he was included in the jokes, eavesdropper though he was. There was something so familiar about his voice, though.

“Desire in all its forms is noble! Am I wrong? Isn’t that why you immigrated to Japan, Yin-Bou-san?”

 _”Desire for peace is noble! As the heir to Nanami Corporation, I will one day have the honor of serving on the Board of Nanami Academy. The Academy should instill in our future graduates the same desire Saionji-san spoke of just moments ago. Those with the power to take lives should be the ones with the strongest desire to protect them. No matter what country those lives are from! Am I wrong?”_ That had been seven years ago. Ukyo’s alma mater had asked him to speak at their graduation ceremony, since he’d graduated at the top of his class and received several commendations in his relatively short career. He’d spoken his mind on the podium, and almost immediately regretted it. He could hear murmurs of “coward” and “antinational bullshit” as he made his way back to his seat on the stage. Then Nanami Ryusui had stepped forward.

Normally Ukyo would leave Asagiri to his own devices, but he felt he owed Nanami for those words of encouragement he’d so needed to hear, back then. He finished off the last of his beer and approached the couple. “Yin-Bou! Tamura needs your opinion on a new drink he’s been developing.”

Asagiri turned in his seat, his mascara-lined eyes widening in surprise, before red lips curved in a knowing smile. “Tsk, what would Tamura-chan do without me? You’ll have to excuse me, Ryutaro-chan.” With that, he gracefully rose from his seat and brushed past Ukyo on his way to the bar counter, whispering, “Enjoy~”

“Sorry about that, Ryutaro-san, was it?” Unsurprising that Nanami would adopt an alias while slumming it.

“Not at all! I don’t mind waiting for her to return, if I can have the pleasure of your company in the meantime.” Nanami gestured with an open palm to the empty seat across from him, “But please, call me Ryutaro.”

“Call me Ukyo, then.” He took a moment to appreciate the piercing brown eyes beneath prominent dark eyebrows, the way the simple black polo shirt outlined Nanami’s pecs and showed off his muscular arms. Shame then, that his reputation as heir of his family’s corporation was rivaled only by that of his obsession with women. “And about that, you might be getting more than you expected with Yin-Bou...”

“Ah! Are you inviting me to join the two of you?” Nanami leaned forward and clasped Ukyo’s left hand in his right, calloused fingertips caressing Ukyo’s wrist and palm. “I would love to! As I was saying to her earlier, I have a great desire for beauty in all forms.”

Surprising. Both Nanami’s expansive tastes and that he was no stranger to hard labor. Ukyo reluctantly freed his hand from the warm, rough grip. “Sorry, it looks like I made some bad assumptions. You two will have a wonderful time together.”

“Wait! S...so if not with her, how about just me?”

Well, why not? It wasn’t as if Nanami would remember who he was, and this was a rare opportunity to experience how the “other half” fucked. “Lead the way, Ryutaro.”

Ukyo’s breath hitched, and he bucked slightly as Nanami’s large hands squeezed Ukyo’s asscheeks and effortlessly hoisted him up, sucking a bruise into Ukyo’s neck as he carried him from the entrance of the hotel room to the bed. Nanami must have noticed his reaction, because the dry crackle of ripping seams and _pips_ of buttons landing on the carpet signaled Nanami had well and truly vanquished Ukyo’s second-favorite half button-down shirt. There was something deliciously obscene about being partially covered in ruined clothing that being fully naked just couldn’t compete with. The only thing better would be...Ukyo sat up and gently head-butted Nanami’s chest to make room. The larger man stared transfixed as Ukyo undid his cuff buttons and tied the two ends together with his hands inside, using his teeth to tug the knot tight. He then raised his bound hands over his head and lifted his chin to Nanami.

Ukyo gasped as Nanami closed his lips and teeth over the spot on his neck he’d been attacking earlier. His hands traced Ukyo’s collarbones and chest, thumbs grazing his nipples. He worked his way down, his mouth following the path his hands had blazed. Ukyo wriggled his hips, helping Nanami pull off his trousers and underwear. Nanami’s clothes joined Ukyo’s on the floor, and Nanami retrieved the hotel-provided lube and condoms from the bedside table. Despite the hungry glint in his eyes, he took his time preparing Ukyo before thrusting into him. Nanami stroking him, filling him, focusing all of that intense desire on him, had Ukyo climaxing far sooner than he’d anticipated. At least Nanami followed soon after. Ukyo was hazily aware of Nanami pulling away to discard the condom and get a damp washcloth from the bathroom. He gently wiped Ukyo’s release from his stomach and freed his arms from the shirtsleeves. Ukyo’s eyes drifted shut. He must have started dreaming, because he swore he heard Nanami say, “Sweet dreams, Saionji-san.”

Ukyo awoke to Nanami’s deep, even breathing behind him and his left arm slung over Ukyo’s waist. For just a few minutes, he indulged in the fantasy of it being just another morning with his partner. Someone like Nanami. He’d been refreshingly generous and attentive. Too bad Ukyo would never see him again.

“Can I see you again?” Nanami had finished dressing and was leaning against the wall opposite the bed. When Ukyo didn’t say anything, he added, “Anything’s fine! Why don’t we go shopping? I owe you a new shirt, after all.”

“Ah, you don’t have to worry about that.” Ukyo gestured to his zipped-up windbreaker. “This will get me home, and I do have more clothes there, shirts included.”

“I insist! For now, here’s my number. You can text me when...”

“Why are you doing this, Nanami-san?” No point in hiding things, if he was going to get pushy. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but let’s not drag things out.”

“You know who I am?”

“Yes, and while we’re at it...” Ukyo paused to collect himself, staring down at his hands clasped in his lap, “...Thank you. I’m sure you don’t recall, but that speech you gave at the Academy meant a lot to me.” He could hear footsteps approaching him, Nanami kneeling before him. Ukyo stubbornly fixed his gaze downward. But when Nanami’s larger hands cupped his own, Ukyo couldn’t look away any longer. He was met with the sight of Nanami smiling warmly at him, a damnably adorable blush on his handsome face.

“I’m so happy you remember me, Saionji-san! And it was you who roused me. After that, some things happened with my family, but I always wanted to connect with you, somehow.” Nanami must have sensed Ukyo’s discomfort, because he let go of his hands and sat back on his knees. “I had my butler Francois find out what bar you went to. And I showed up that night without really thinking things through. Just that I wanted to see you. Sitting at that table in the corner, it suddenly hit me: this is a scene from a stalker movie. And I’m the stalker. Fuck. Then Yin-Bou-san came over, and I decided to just spend the evening with her.” Nanami took a deep, shuddering breath, “It was a relief when you didn’t seem to remember me. And I couldn’t resist the chance to be with you. I understand if you’re duly creeped-out, though. I’ll leave you money for the shirt and get out of your hair.” Nanami bowed deeply, his forehead pressed to the ground.

“Mmf...Heheh, ahahah-hah-ha!” Nanami was frozen in what was likely confusion, but Ukyo couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up. “You’re, heh, the type to talk a lot when you’re nervous, huh, Nanami-san?” When Nanami didn’t raise his head, Ukyo toed it with a socked foot, then caught him under the chin and lifted until their eyes met. Ukyo leaned back on the bed with his arms braced behind him for support and cocked his head to the side, appraising. “Looks like we were both withholding information. Heh, well, I’m game if you are.” Vigorous nodding. “And as for stalking?” Equally vigorous shaking. “Good boy.” As Nanami pounced on him, Ukyo let himself be happy, pushing thoughts of kids tiring of new toys to the back of his mind.

***

Nanami defied Ukyo’s expectations yet again, though. Between Ukyo’s deployments, they spent more and more time together. Sometimes it was a few days on one of Nanami’s smaller sailboats, just Ukyo, Nanami, and Francois. After dinner, Nanami and Ukyo curled up together on the deck underneath a blanket, Francois sitting nearby. They talked long into the night. Every now and then, Francois shared a (sometimes embarrassing) story from Nanami’s childhood. 

***

Ukyo knew when something was bothering Ryusui, because he’d ramble with nervous energy. Ukyo had to gently push him to reveal the issue in the moment, though. Otherwise Ryusui would cope by switching his attention to one of his projects. Ukyo had made the mistake of waiting too long this time, and it was a week of losing him to plans for his manmade floating island before Ryusui admitted what he really wanted.

“So, how’s Matsumoto-san doing? I hope he’s settling into his new apartment all right. He sure had a big video game collection! I was worried they wouldn’t all fit in his living room. I read somewhere that submariners have one of the highest divorce rates in the armed services. Do you think that means more of them plan ahead, just in case? I mean, apparently not Matsumoto. Then again, would anyone think, ‘Huh, better make sure all my video games fit in the size of apartment I can afford if I split with my wife?’”

“Ryusui, _'You’re adrift.'_ ” They were on the couch in Ukyo’s apartment, Ryusui stretched out lengthwise with his head in Ukyo’s lap. Ukyo had a paperback book in one hand, his other absentmindedly running through Ryusui’s messy blond hair.

“Ukyo,” Ryusui’s face relaxed into a grateful smile before continuing, “May I...start sending you ‘familygrams’? Even if it’s just a few words a week, I want to let you know how much I’m thinking of you. How much I love you. And I know they’re not private. I’m fine with being your ‘girlfriend.’ But are you fine with telling your ‘other family’ about me?”

Was he? Admitting to his fellow crew members he was in a relationship was tantamount to admitting just how much Ryusui meant to him. He thought of Matsumoto crying in his bunk. He’d survived though, hadn’t he? He’d even given them a weak but real smile as they’d wrapped up helping him move, inviting Ukyo and his friend to a gaming night once he’d unpacked everything. Did Ukyo really want to deafen himself to the love before him, just to spare himself from some possible future pain? Then he really would be a coward.

“Yes, Ryusui.” He set down his book and moved his hand to the back of his lover’s head to pull him up for a kiss.

***

“Welcome home!” True to his word, Ryusui was reclined stark naked on Ukyo’s bed, newsboy cap perched on his head.

“Everyone had a field day with your messages, especially the first one. They think you’re ‘feisty.’” Ukyo crawled onto the bed, kissing him deeply before snatching the cap and returning it to the head of its rightful owner.

“Guilty as charged! I have to keep up with you, don’t I?”

“Careful what ideas you plant. I happen to know one Asagiri Gen who knows exactly where to get men’s-size dresses.”

Ryusui grinned wolfishly, “I’m game if you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome, as are all ideas! From super dark triggery angst to light sweet domestic fluff, and everything in between!  
> We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/5pXEC3Y)


End file.
